wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Old Sewers
Main article: Locations Recommended Level: 17 Party Size Limit: 4 How to Unlock : Minimum Soul Rank Required: ? : Required completion of Dungeon: Temple of Oblivion (how to unlock guide goes here, which is typically what the player does in Town to unlock it) Maps Back to top NPC List Back to top Related Quests and Missions *Kobold Hunt 3 *Screams of the Departed Return *Sewer ways cleaning *Sewer ways cleaning 2 *Sewer ways cleaning 3 *Mad Soldier 2 *Revenge to Demihumans 2 *Demihuman´s Sabat *Sewer Thieves *Wicked 2 *Lost in the Abyss *Fetishist Melancholy *Wriggling Bugs Back to top Statue Riddles Material Checklist All materials required to complete this dungeon are listed below. They are dropped by specific enemies populating the dungeon, but most can be traded or sold in player shops or the auction house. Back to top Floor 1 : Statue 1 :: For this statue you need 1 Balboa coin. You get this item by completing the task from Rosemary who can be found at F2 (ask for work).She will send you to collect debts from People. :: The first one is directly on the other side where Lady Rosemary is. Jump down the hole and follow the way. Talk to NPC Bart and choose "draw weapon", then he will talk about another NPC Jeffery. There is a teleporter just near NPC Bart which ports you back to the start. Go straight from there and you will find the next guy (NPC Jeffrey) in a big room. Mention the woman he left back and he will give you the debts. After you did this, you have to go back to Lady Rosemary and receive your reward and the coin. Insert the coin and go into the fight. (Money wont work) :::*'Enemies: 5x Blue Feather' ::These are mage type mobs (similar to Novice Mage from Deltis Keep). The fireball does not track, so circle strafing from a distance will prevent fireballs from hitting you. : Statue 2 :: You have to find the 2nd Statue and then go back to Rosemary to receive another quest ( ask for work ). Again, you have to collect debts from people. Curtis is located at J7 and to get to him, you have to go under the bridge past the stingers, near the coins, and then go into the gate leading to the sewers. Then turn right (Near the purple mob Silverfang in Caligrass where you found one of the screws). Tell him "you cant ingore that you saw him" and you will get a wedding ring from him.You have to go back to Rosemary again. Either you use the teleporter next to him , which costs 10,000 Gold or you go back and use the one near the 1st Statue. Report to Rosemary, receive the Balboa Coin and go into the 2nd Final battle. :::* Enemies: 10x Blue Feather : Statue 3 :: No Riddle :::* Enemy: 1x Baby Adrian :: This Monster deals a lot of damage (100-200 with each it, even to high defense fighters). To do it you need a mage, a fighter and a priest (priest is optional but increases survivability a lot). The Fighter gets the aggro and runs in circles.The mage casts only poison (which does % damage) and stands in the middle. When mage gets aggro, the Fighter has to use his skill to lure him back to him (Recomended: do not use a weapon, have to be under max weight). The priest of course has to heal when someone is damaged. But can also deal damage. wait for the right moment to attack the Monster (walk trough the middle). Takes a while till he is slayn but its the safest way. :: Trap thief also works. Even a level 12 trap thief can do 2800 dmg per combo poison trap. : Statue 4 :: You have to find out the days needed to collect all the gold. :: Answer: 586 :: 10,000 Gold = 1 day Have to collect 10,000 gold, 50,000 gold and 100,000 gold :: 20,000 Gold = 2 days :: 30,000 Gold = 4 days :: 40,000 Gold = 8 days :: 50,000 Gold = 16 days (always double the days for every 10,000 gold) : : :::*'Enemies: 10x Gorde Zombie' ::: Do not let the name fool you these are actually large kobolds and you cannot simply lure them one at a time. So far best strategy is just a head on fight so have a good fighter. Or have a trapper thief enter and weaken them as if he is soloing the statue and then have the whole party enter and kill them. This will make this statue extremely easy. : Statue 5 :: You have to find out the number of how many times he has to beat the writer up to get his money. The actual riddle is on a slate in the sewers ( near the place you found Curtis). :: To know how much pain i can withstand, get the sum of the legs of a human, a spider, an ant and take it the amount of the eyes of a dog. :: Answer: 32 :::* Enemies: 10x Catapult Soldier : Statue 6 :: No riddle :::*'Enemies: 10x Fatty Head' :: These Toads can lick you to death.Use the same strategy as at Baby Adrian. But this time the Fighter lures one monster and fights it while the others run.They can do a lot of damage (50 per hit) and have high health, so be sure the priest can heal you. :: Floor 1-2 : Statue 1 (7) Located at J3 :: As soon as you enter, go straight ahead and drop through the hole behind the fire traps. Turn right and take the first stairs on the left. Follow the path to the statue (map square J3) and speak to it. Go back down the stairs, turn right, and keep following the path. Examine the 3rd skeleton at map square G3. Return to the statue and say how many people the bunny killed. ::Answer: 4 :::*'Enemy: 1x Crazy Jumper' ::This boss is just a named gargoyle soldier. Nothing special Floor 2 : Statue 1 (8) :: To unlock the first statue you need water of Life. Talk to the statue and then to Helmut , the NPC near the statue. He will talk about an alchemist (Location: H3, a small room with gate; from daredevils room ahead to revive statue and then turn right, and then follow the path)you have to search. This alchemist is located at the opposite direction where the room with the daredevils are. He will say that he wont create another Water of Life but he mentions the ingredients so that you can make it yourself. You don't have to find the ingredients. You can mix the potion at a tablet on the right side of the room where the Daredevils are (caution: sleeping gas before the room and 1 daredevil in the room). The correct item will be called Prismatic Liquid. After you get prismatic liquid go ahead to the statue and unlock it. :: Answer: Mix of the great with fruit. : '' '' :::*'Enemies: 9x Dead Leafs ' :::*'1x Mad Farmer' ::Dead Leafs and Mad Farmer both apply debuffs. Dead Leafs can use Warzen blow, dealing massive damage when debuffed. In addition, if too close to Mad Farmer, he can use a stun attack (6s stun) which is usually followed up by a charge attack which will 1 hit your FIG if you are not careful. ::Note: If you get error mixed potion, discard it then you can mix again. :: :: :: : Statue 2 (9) Located at K8 :: After you beat the statue you will find some "buttons" in which you can trade 100gold for a coin. Each "button" will give you dummy medals, as well as 1 color of medal. Keep putting in money until you receive the appropriate medal (Blue, Yellow, or Green). There are 3 total "buttons" which give different medals. There is an NPC (Jiminy, Friendly Monster) with which you can trade those you dont needed for final battle. You will need 1x Blue Medal, 1x Yellow Medal, 1x Green Medal to unlock the statue. :: Machine 1 location: F6 (green) :: Machine 2 location: E7 (yellow)(in a small room with door) :: Machine 3 location: I3 (blue) :: NPC Jiminy (I4): trade 3 other color medals get 1 yellow medal. :: You can also get the correct colour medals by trading them with Jiminy (A Goblin NPC near the 3rd machine) :: Final battle in the room where the daredevils are (to the left) first button F6 second E7 Third I3 :: (Managed to get 2 color i required from 2nd statue. Not sure if they got different frequency, but i spend 10k on 1st statue without result, around 2.5k on second and 3rd medal appeared on 1st try) :: Answer: Blue, Yellow, Green (in that order) : :::*'Enemies: 8x Variable Metal' :::*'Stininus x3' ::This is very much like the millionaire boss from Aria, except with thieves thrown in. The 3 thieves use paralyze and the coins stun for significantly longer (not to mention hit harder) than their bride counterparts in Aria. :: : Statue 3 (10) Located at i5 :: At First you have to speak to the statue ( it is left from where the bisonhead is) He will tell you to search a familiar (animal companion) similiar to his kind.These items are in Piles in the dark areas you unlocked (Daredevil room).The one needed is the bird. from statue 2 above go through the opening to the left make a left and follow to I9. The pile is located after a closed door where has some erasers. You need to dash and jump in the same time to across a big gap. In dark area, there are three piles conatins cat, butterfly and bird. :: How to make a big jump: Run then Dash then Jump, Dash+Jump at the last moment near the gap. If you never do it before, you need some pratices. Dash jump is different from walk then jump. :::*'Enemies: 10x Dark Flyer' ::It's pretty hard statue due that Dark flyers can hit pretty hard. Even hard enought for lvl28 knight in sr8+ gear forget to 6+. So either have good tank and heal, or ask high-level firends. Also worth mentioning that they can fly over traps without triggering them. Floor 2-3 Statue 1 (11) Location: K3(of basement 2 - only can enter through floor 2-3 at G5) From the start of this floor, Head forward until you come across a set of doors. Open them and take the left (A lone Kobold will be here) and continue until you reach a hole in the floor. Jump down to the sewers and take the left path (travelling away from the Bull). You will quickly come across a fork (one going forward and one going right). Turn right at this fork and continue down this corridor. This corridor features 4 seperate staircases (2 on the left and 2 on the right). You will need to visit each one at specific times to complete the objectives required to unlock the Dark Angel. Below is a quick reference for each stair, followed by a step by step guide: *First staircase on the left(Referred to as Stair 1): This staircase will be visited last (contains a polishing machine) *first staircase on the right(Referred to as Stair 2): Sam (porkul NPC) and spring '''and '''dark statue can be found here (near kobold) *2nd staircase on the left (Referred to as Stair 3): Revival Shrine and Gear location *2nd staircase on the right (Referred to as Stair 4): Machine to power polishing machine (path to floor3)(near Bisonhead) First head to Stair 2 (aka the 1st staircase on the right). Turn left after the stairs and follow the path until you find a Porkul called Sam. (Ignore the new area accessible on this floor, you will go there later). He will give you a quest to find a Gear. Now return to the sewers and turn right to continue down this corridor and take Staircase 3 (which is the next staircase on the left). Here take the revival shrine and continue ahead up some steps and through a room to find a ladder at the back. The ladder is usually guarded by 2 bulls so its best to cause a distraction first or to stealth through. Climb the ladder and carry on to the end to find a machine. Examine it and you will be prompted to find a tool. Return to the sewers and turn right and backtrack through the corridor all the way to the start at the other end. At the fork, turn left to where you originally fell down from the hole. This time, Run past the Bisonhead to a dead end. Examine the Junkpile you find here for a Wrench. Now backtrack to the start of the corridor with the stairs and go to the 3rd Staircase (aka the 2nd Staircase on the left with the revival shrine). Climb back up the ladder here and examine the machine to retrieve the Valuables Rusty Gear using the Wrench. Now return to the sewer, turn right and take the next staircase back to Sam. After speaking to Sam, he wants the Rusty Gear polished. Head down to the sewer again and turn right and continue down to the end (past Stair case 3 where Revive shrine was) and carry on down to Stair 4 (the next staircase on your right) guarded by a Bisonhead. Go up these stairs and turn right immediately to a machine. Examine it and you'll take a little damage in return for powering the polishing machine. Head down to the sewer again and turn left and backtrack to the start of this long corridor to take Stair case 1 (in this case its the furthest staircase from your current positon). This is the only Staircase that you have not visited yet. Follow this floor and take a small corridor into a new room. Here you will find the Polishing machine which you have already turned on earlier. Examine the machine and polish it to get the Shiny Gear. Now return to Sam again (Staircase 2) to complete the quest. He will reward you with fragments (used to unlock the Dark Angel Statue). Next head towards the sewers, but take the path to the new area that you ignored earlier (just behind 2 fire jet traps). In the new area, continue to the fork and turn left to find the Dark Angel Statue. The enemy is the one needed for the quest from the Arcanum. After completing this battle, return to town and visit the Ministry where you will be given a key to unlock floor 3. When you have that key, return to the sewer corridor and take Stair 4 (aka the 2nd staircase to the right guarded by a Bisonhead). continue down this area to find a horse statue, insert the key and you will unlock floor 3. Don't forget to activate the teleport there. :Alternative directions to Sam. Alternative directions to Sam ::From the fake pole go straight. When you reach the fork, go left. Keep going until you see an opening on the floor where you can drop down to the sewers. Drop down. Make an immediate left and in a few seconds walk you will see a poison trap at which point you make a right. After you pass the hall with the double arch opening there will be a long hallway in which there will be 4 stairs of importance labeled chronologically A, B, C, and D. Start by talking to Sam who is in B. So, you need to find a cog but you need the wrench to dislodge it however, you will need to find the cog first so it can trigger the spawn of the wrench. Go to C where you will find a resurrection statue. Walk around until you find the machine, there is more than one machine so make sure you talk to the one up the stairs and past the three silver backs. You can't do anything, you just needed to talk to it to trigger the option to loot for the wrench. Now go back to where you dropped and go straight to a dead end and a pile of junk. Loot the wrench. Now go back to C to get the cog. While you're here, go to the next stairs D to turn on the power for the purifier in A, switch is on your right. Go to B to talk to Sam. Go to A to clean the rusted Cog. Go back to B to talk to Sam. Go through the fire traps outside of the room Sam is in up the stairs through the portal to find the next statue wherein rests Abadon. After you kill him, go back to town and talk to the Zermu guy. Then go back to stairs D go up to find the last statue, Statue (12). ::Locations for os2-3 ' ::'process; ::1) get quest ::2) get tool - H7 border with G7 0 in the pillage. ::3) get wrench (I4 at border with I3 - 3 Silverback will not let you walk up the stairs if not killed/distracted ::3) goback to quest guy ::4) turn power on ::5) goto grinder ::6) goback to quest guy ::7) leave area passed fire traps ->statue :: g5=sewer grid to get to quest npc //also exit for end bottom sewer grid area to get to res stone in G = g4 '''This will take you to I4 '''I4= machine grid g6= lower sewer grid to get to grinder h6 = grinder wrench =''' h7''' in sewer grid :::*'Enemy: 1x Abadon ' : Statue 2 (12) : Location: H2 ::No riddle, no fight. :: After completing the quest for Arcanum they will give you the crystal needed to pass the statue and a new quest. :: This statue is located just north of where you actived the power. Floor 3 : Statue 1 (13) : Location: H3 :: First you have to go to the great hall with the 4 NPCs. They will tell you you need a bronze medallion to enter the battle.There are two ways to get this. For Porkuls, crouch-walk trough the place where Gariel (H9) is and it will be the item hidden in the pile of rubble. :: For all others: Talk to Gariel and he will give you a quest to get the corset of the NPC Elizabeth. Getting to her is extremely annoying. Go to the great hall where you fought the first statue and stick to the right wall, there is a tiny staircase hidden VERY well. Proceed and you will eventually find Elizabeth.She will sell her corset for 3 Aristocrat coins. These can be obtained by chest or coin monsters "Born Sucker" just near her. Don't be confused by the imitation Aristocrat Coin that is a mission reward for beating several of the Aria boss statues. :::*'Enemy: 1x Great Zagzwell' :::*'4x Eternal Attendant' : Statue 2 (14) : Location: C5 : :: First you must travel beyond the first arena through a nearby door and eventually find your way through the winding path to a "Secret" passage on the right hand side that is sometimes covered by poison. Travel beyond this opening and you'll find a receptionist asking for a silver medallion. To locate "Secret passage", you will pass a posion area first, then travel into a room with two shelves occupied by a lot of human-like monsters, the secret passage is just between the shelves. By the way, you will run into another posion area, after that you can find the receptionist. If you miss the secreat passage, you may find out that you had taken a round trip. Run back to the wooden jumping bridge and drop down to speak with the porkul there. He'll ask for a model ship. Go to the beginning of the instance and choose the right path at the split. Open the second door on the right and talk to the NPC. He'll ask for a membership card. If you don't have the membership card yet, return to the sewer where you farmed Aristocrat coins and take your first two rights looting the shiny skeleton corpse you come across for the membership card. The shop NPC will ask you to find the buyer of the model boat. Return to the porkul desiring the boat and enter the dark area found next to him. Hang your first two lefts and it will bring you to the buyer. Grab the model ship from him and turn it in to the porkul. He will award you with the silver medallion required by the receptionist. :: Porkuls do not need to do this, and can instead take a left where they got the bronze medallion, go through the dark maze and exit out the other side (or drop down from the small bridge jumping section), and go through another vent next to one of the two Porkul brothers.(G7 under bridge) :::*'Enemy: 1x Brother Jumbal ' :::*'x1 Brother Bozatt' : Statue 3 (15) :: Progress through the dungeon until you find the receptionist who requires a Gold Medallion to progress. Go back and talk to the very first porkul "Gariel" of the dungeon (located next to the crouch area for the bronze medallion - the porkul who gives you a quest to get the corset) and he will tell you Medalia has it. Make your way to the 1st Arena and into the sewers(hug the right side inside the arena one room to find the sewer entrance). To find the woman you need to take your first right, then left, and then left again to get to where you should have previously farmed the coins (Note: this time just go straight). But, when you get to the turn where the Coin farming npc is to your left, you instead go right and then take your next three lefts. The third left will lead to a dead end, but tucked away in the corner of the dead end is a passage way. Follow the passage way to the top and take a left at the fire trap. Regular folk press on down the hall way to its end following the natural turn of the hall way past tons of coin mobs. Finally, get to the tavern type place, and find the npc you are seeking (Medalia). The answers to her questions are''' '''"Hersant Premium Brandy" and then "Salted tongue of Minotaur". She will then hand you a broken ring. After that she will ask you to pay the bill (you can answer yes or no, if yes, you pay almost 14k gold, if not the guards will kick you out. You cant do this without have enough money!) :: Go back to Arena one, talk to Rodrio , give him a thousand gold or so to fix Medalia's ring. Return to Medalia and then you will get the Gold Medallion. Take the medallion way back to the receptionist and enter the battle with The Lesser Demon and some zombies. :: Porkuls: Take the path described above to Medalia. Run past the Born Suckers, and attempt to enter the adult only area, after being denied access through a cutscene, speak to the man next to the door, then run back past the Born Suckers and take the first right to find a human male named Velonat. He wants you to bring him five High Quality Alcohols. Once you have bought him his booze, he will ask you to speak to Rodrio to get a Diamond Ring. Rodrio is located in the 1st arena just to the west of the dark angel statue. To make the ring, he needs a Gold Ring from a Practicus and a diamond. To get the diamond, you will need to buy a Diamond Knight Statue from Zaran . Zaran requires you to get an Underground Shop Member's Card before he will allow you to buy anything. The card can be found by taking the first two right turns when entering the sewers to get to Medalia. Return to Rodrio to get the diamond ring, and return to Velonat . He will finally ask for 20,000 gold. Once this is paid, you will be given the Gold Medallion. Note that if you die after paying the gold but before reciving the medallion you will have to pay again. :: Note: The directions above, from the 1st Arena room, through the sewers, to the dead end with the tucked away passage, are incorrect. If a 'left turn' is choose-left (you can go left or right, you choose to go left) instead of force-left (there is no way to turn except left) and a 'right turn' is choose-right, then the directions are: At the bottom of the stairs, turn right. Then left, then left, then follow the right hand rule to the dead end. The tucked away passage is at the end of the dead end, on the right. :: Or: From the bottom of the stairs to the tucked away passage: Choose: right, left. Force: right, left, right, left. Choose: left. Force: right, left, right, right, right, left. Go straight to the dead end. :::*'Enemy: 1x Lesser Demon x4 Dark Thing' ::The Lesser Demon is fast, shoots fire balls, and does pretty mean damage to those who are under geared. So, make sure you have some SR 5 stuff. : Statue 4 (16) :: Press on past the jumping puzzle bridge and talk to the npc at the end of the corridors. He'll equip you with the item to access the statue. :::*'Enemy: 3x Mechanical Guardian' ::The statue fight has three very large knights. Watch out for the typical Knight attacks and they'll be easy to eliminate. ::Turn in your quest to the ministry of Arcanum and press on to the Underground Dragoon Ruins. ::Note: You can jump down wood bridge to a shelf against the wall, then travel to the teleport pole for back to town fast. ::Note2: When you want to travel to Underground Dragon Ruins, remember to accept some repeatable missions from guild first, you need run a long distance from Old sewers to there. Back to top Subdungeon: Underground Dragoon Ruins ::Please visit Underground Dragoon Ruins (UDR) for information on this dungeon. Back to top Caches Note: Chests may be empty, even the ones requiring keys. Back to top Creatures Back to top Category:Dungeons Category:Main Dungeons